


Communication Is Key

by Badassium1970



Category: overwatch
Genre: Angst, Blackwatch, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Jesse know Jack doesn't like him. Gabriel loves both of them. Jesse doesn't want to be the one to destroy Jack and Gabriel's relationship.





	

Jesse knew Jack hated him since the moment Gabe decided to take him in and train him. Actually, Jack hated him before that, and Jesse agreed that he had a good reason. He was a terrible person back then, killing people for little to no reason. Of course he had trusted Deadlock, and thought they had made him kill those people for an important reason, instead of stealing everything they had. Jesse had been told that it was a perk, that those people didn’t deserve those nice things, that they were the bad guys, but Jesse understood now.

He was the bad guy. Key word being was. The moment Gabriel, or as he was known to Jesse then, Commander Reyes, informed him of just how wretched a person he had been, just how dreadful the people he was working for were and how they didn't deserve protecting, Jesse vowed to become a better person.

Well technically at first he didn’t believe it, but anything was better than rotting in prison. As time went on he learnt, and grew as a person.

Now he was twenty, almost twenty-one and had been with Blackwatch for three years. He’d entered just before his eighteenth birthday. Jesse hadn’t even remembered that it was his birthday when he turned eighteen. No, instead Gabriel had told him not to expect any special treatment just because he was the birthday boy. Jesse, after getting over the shock that it was his birthday, brushed it off, thinking that Reyes probably told everyone that, but after training was complete he was informed that Reyes never mentioned anyone’s birthday, not even his own.

Almost a year later Jesse discovered that Gabriel, as he had now taken to calling him when they weren’t with other Agents, had a soft spot for him, otherwise known as a crush but when Jesse brought up that word Gabriel told him he would be crushed if he referred to his feelings like that again. Jesse wouldn’t have minded, as long as he was being crushed by Gabriel’s thick thighs. He did mind when he found out he’d said that out loud and not in his head, but Gabriel found it funny. Jesse seemed to be the only one that made Gabriel laugh. The only one who possibly made him happy.

He was wrong about that.

When Jesse had first saw Morrison and Reyes together he thought they hated each other. Gabriel always made comments about the poster child and sneered when uttering the phrase ‘Strike Commander’ because he knew Morrison didn’t truly suit the role.

Turned out that was all an act to hide the fact that the pair were in a relationship.

Jesse accidently walked in on them when visiting Gabriel’s office. They weren’t together but Jesse was sure it was going to happen. Gabe had already expressed feelings for him and Jesse couldn’t get his commanding officer off of his mind.

Jesse was jealous, not only that but he was heart-broken. He thought Gabriel cared about him, he thought they could have been together. Sure, Jesse knew Gabriel hadn’t made a proper move yet other than saying he really cared about him, more that he should.

Had he taken it the wrong way?

No. Gabriel did love Jesse, and he also equally loved Jack. He wanted to be with both of them and explained this to a heart-broken, sullen Jesse who had been avoiding him for a week.

Jesse was unsure at first, but Morrison vouched for him, although he didn’t seem happy with the situation, but Jesse knew first hand that it was hard to share something you’d had to yourself for so long.

It had been another year and Jack hadn’t warmed up to Jesse at all. Jesse didn’t know what he expected really, the three of then cuddling while watching movies, or sleeping together? Really hot threesomes? Well yeah Jesse had thought he and Jack might have become something more, he’d found the man attractive, and Gabe loved him so it seemed like something that could happen. He imagined that they would have at least become friends, but Jack still avoided him like the plague. They hadn’t even been together around Gabe unless it was work related and even then Jack made it clear that he didn’t want to be there, and not just because Blackwatch made him feel slightly uncomfortable, which Jesse didn’t quite understand, sure they had to do the dirtier work but it was for the greater good.

It was when Jesse noticed that Jack and Gabriel were fighting more that he decided it was time to talk to Jack, and Jack wasn’t going to be able to avoid it. Sure the couple fought a lot, but it was never like this and Jesse thinks he knows what’s started it.

Gabriel had given Jesse his present early, claiming that either of them could be whisked away for a mission and he wanted to give it to Jesse in person. Jesse knew that was probably one of the reasons, but he also knew that Gabriel was shit at hiding secrets from people he loved, especially when it came to presents.

Gabriel had given him a promise ring. It was a gold ring with small red jewels decorating the front, similar to the one Gabriel and Jack wore, except Gabe’s had black jewels and Jack’s had blue. It made Jesse cry that Gabriel would give him something like this, even though they had only been with each other for around a year and he and Jack had been together for a lot longer, Jesse wasn’t sure how many years but they’d met in some soldier enhancement programme and fell in love there.

Jesse had assumed that Jack knew about the gift, but from the way he had been acting it was clearly a shock. Although that didn’t really justify the way he treated Jesse or the way he kept arguing with Gabriel, but Jesse still understood that it must have hurt.

So to fix things Jesse asked Gabriel if they could met that night.

“Jesse, mi amor, Jack’s meeting me tonight. Lo siento, , but I don’t want to cancel on him. He’s been having a bad week. The UN keeps screwing both Overwatch and Blackwatch over, not that they didn’t always but since leaks and the possibility of a double agent it’s gotten worse and…”

Gabriel was rambling, a bad habit he had when he was stressed.

“Gabe, cariño, you don’t have to cancel on Jack. I… I need ta speak ta him, I want you ta be there too.” Jesse suddenly felt extremely nervous, but it was the right thing to do.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea vaquero? I’m not sure if he’ll…”

“Yeah, just don’t tell him I’m comin’. I’ll see you in a few. Jack should be there soon right?”

“Yeah, he just messaged me before you called, should be like five, maybe ten minutes. Jesse are you sure this…?”

That was all Jesse heard before hanging up. He knew he had to do this but it was hard and he could barely keep it together anymore. He sat on his bed, ignoring his phone that was being assaulting with phone calls and then texts, a sign that Jack had arrived.

“You can do this,” Jesse told himself as he left his room and walked over to Gabriel’s. Before knocking he looked at his ring and gave it a kiss.

“You can do this,” he whispered again, feeling tears stinging his eyes but he knew he had to keep it together.

The waiting time between knocking and the door opening seemed like an eternity to Jesse, but when the door was opened Gabe pulled Jesse into the room which caused Jesse to let out a yelp.

“Gabe? What’s going on out there?” Jesse heard Jack call and then saw him enter the room, his smile quickly turning into a frown.

“Oh. Didn’t realise we’d be having company.” Jesse could hear the disdain in his voice.

“Neither did I, but Jesse said he needed to talk to us, both of us.” Gabriel’s voice took on a harsh tone, signalling that Jack wasn’t getting out of this, no matter how hard he tried.

Jack let out a sigh and put on an obviously fake smile.

“Okay then, what is it McCree?”

Gabriel huffed at Jack’s behaviour, but wasn’t going to say anything now. He’d wait until Jesse left.

Jesse felt his cheek’s flush and he started playing with his ring, moving it around in circles. The two other men were staring at him and it was making him feel like he was seventeen again, being interrogated by the pair.

“Well, um, I just, I’ve been noticin’ that the pair of you’ve been arguin’ an awful lot, more than usual. Seems ta ‘ave gotten worse since Gabe gave me this ring.”

Gabe went to protest but Jesse cut him off.

“Ya now I love you with all my heart Gabriel, and I don’t like seein’ ya like this. Jack, I could see myself lovin’ ya, I can picture the three of us, but ya can’t, and I understand that. I just don’t want to tear ya apart, so I have ta do this.”

Jesse removed his ring, looking over it with tears in his eyes. He then took Gabe’s hand in his and put the ring in it, closing Gabe’s hand around it so he had to take it. When he looked up at Gabe the older man had tears streaming down his face, and it occurred to Jesse that he had never seen Gabe cry, and he hated that he was the one to do so, but this was for the best.

“I love you,” Jesse whispered before turning to leave Gabe’s room, maybe not just that room, maybe he should leave Blackwatch permanently.

“Jesse wait!” Jack called and Jesse did as he told, even though his instincts were telling him to run. However Jesse had never heard Jack say his name before and that peaked his interest enough to stay.

“I… I’m sorry, for the way I’ve treated you. There’s really no excuse, but if you’d allow me to explain myself, please?”

Jesse nodded and sat next to Jack on the couch. It felt odd being so close to him, but somewhat welcome, Jesse wasn’t sure yet.

“Things, well they haven’t been easy. I guess at first I was jealous, but more so afraid. Gabriel and I have been together for so long and I was scared that maybe he would fall out of love with me. I guess that fear is always there but we make sure to talk about it. Honestly, I think it was just easier for me to hate you than start being nicer to you. That sounds ridiculous but…”

I understand,” Jesse quickly cut it, relieved that Jack didn’t actually hate him, but he was sad that the older man had been so scared.

“I’ve had the same fears.” Jesse added.

“Seems that this would have been a lot easier if we’d just talked to each other. I’m sorry I’ve been such an ass Jesse.”

“It’s fine Jack, but why ‘ave ya both been fighting so much?”

Gabriel put one hand on Jesse’s shoulder which caused Jesse to jumps slightly since he didn’t notice that Gabe was there.

“Well people have been getting suspicious about Jack and I, so we played up our arguments a bit. Not that we don’t genuinely argue about work, but we know how to separate work from our relationship. It had nothing to do with you Jesse, guess the timing was just bad, but I want you to have this.” Gabriel held out the ring, like he was going to give it to Jesse, but instead Jack took it.

“We want you to have this,” Jack corrected Gabriel and then took Jesse’s left hand in his and put the ring on his ring finger.

“Are ya sure?” Jesse questioned, wondering if Jack was just doing this for Gabriel.

“I’m sure Jesse. That picture you had in your head, of the three of us, I want that too.” He gave Jesse a kiss on the forehead and the younger man cuddled into his chest. He never in a million years thought he’d get even a fraction of this closeness with Jack.

“As cute as this is, I’d say it’s time to move this t the bedroom. It’s been a long day.” Gabriel smiled seeing his two boyfriends getting along.

“Nothing to do with the fact that there isn’t enough room on the couch for you?” Jack teased, causing Jesse to chuckle, sending vibrations on Jack’s chest and he could help but hold Jesse tighter.

“Maybe,” Gabriel jokingly huffed, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

“Okay, I hope you’re beds big enough for the three of us.” Jack smiled, knowing that another birthday present for Jesse was the bigger bed he had bought for the three of them if things went well, which they had, just a few days earlier than intended.

Jack carried Jesse to bed and he snuggled in between his two boyfriends, feeling content and loved.


End file.
